


February Friendship

by kraefandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, in which its february but tubbo has no idea what day it is, this is about the characters not the content creators, tubbo and tommy are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraefandoms/pseuds/kraefandoms
Summary: One day in February, Tubbo decides to do something nice for his best friend. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	February Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quillieur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillieur/gifts).



The day starts off like any other for Tubbo: waking up in the cold of Snowchester in February, snow piling up at the door, and Tubbo cozy inside by his fireplace with his coffee.

Most of the people on the server (Tommy, specifically) had been surprised to learn of his new coffee habit, but being president was hard!

Not that he was president anymore, of anything, and he preferred to keep it that way. But the habit had stuck with him.

Actually, thinking of Tommy…

It’s one of those days where Tubbo can’t help but think of how much he loves his best friend, but also one of those days where he feels like he doesn’t always show it enough. It’s like a deep ache, that you could be better but you aren’t.

Well, Tubbo supposes. That’s not that hard to fix. He’ll just stop by Niki’s bakery today and bring some cookies to Tommy.

As he puts down his mug and walks outside, absent-mindedly, the plan evolves. He’s supposed to meet Ranboo today to grab flowers (why, Tubbo didn’t remember), so he could grab some for Tommy while he was out. Not that Tommy’s really a flower person, but Tubbo’s sure that he’ll appreciate the gesture. He normally does. 

That should be a nice gift for Tommy. It didn’t feel quite enough, but Tubbo really can’t think of anything else to give to his best friend. It’s been a rough couple of months, and Tubbo’s… well, he’s not really sure that he knows exactly what to get for Tommy anymore.

They’re both so different now, he thinks with a dejected sigh.

But no matter, Tubbo thinks, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Today is going to be a good day, and he’s going to get Tommy an excellent gift, and it’s going to be great.

But on that note, he needs to find a way to keep Tommy distracted while he’s out getting his present together! Thankfully, Tubbo thinks with a smile, he has just an idea for that: Tommy has been talking about his hotel being under construction for weeks now, and while he knows it’s not complete yet, that could be just the opportunity Tubbo’s looking for.

So, he skips cheerfully over to his new water tunnel and swims over to the portal, then takes a quick trek through the Nether to reach the main SMP. The warm breeze reminds Tubbo that just because it’s cold in Snowchester doesn’t mean it’s cold elsewhere, and he laughs a little to himself.

Finally, he reaches the build he’s been waiting for.

It’s nice, Tubbo thinks with a smile, pushing open the doors to the construction site, smiling at the red and white building.

His friend sits in front of the construction site, and Tubbo waves cheerfully: “Hello!”

“Tubbo!” Sam calls out. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, not much.”

Sam’s eyes are friendly as he looks at Tubbo. “Like what you see? Tommy hired me to build it.”

“Oh, I know. He won’t shut up about it.”

At that, Sam laughs, and Tubbo can’t help but laugh as well.

“So, what can I do for you, Tubbo?”

“Sam, can you do me a favor?”

Sam nods, and Tubbo’s pretty sure his friend is smiling under his mask.

“I need you to keep Tommy distracted today. I’m trying to get a surprise together for him, and I don’t want him figuring it out.”

Sam’s eyebrows skyrocket to just under his green bangs, and he blinks slowly.

“Please?” Tubbo asks.

His eyebrows don’t move, but Sam replies: “Sure, Tubbo.”

“Great!” Tubbo says, grinning victorious, and he quickly turns to run down the Prime Path, slamming the gate to the construction site behind him. 

_ Yes! _ Tubbo thinks.  _ Perfect! Now I can get Tommy’s gift without him figuring it out before it’s too early! _

He pauses a moment, just past Punz’s house as he thinks about what he wants to get for Tommy. Cookies from Niki’s bakery were a  _ must _ , and he told Ranboo he’d meet him in the flower forest today since Ranboo was getting flowers - Tubbo has no idea why though, February is a bit early for flowers - but Tubbo wants to get something extra special for Tommy.

The idea comes to him in a flash - Tommy’s turtle helmet from Techno just broke, and he’d been moping about it the entire day. Getting a new one would be sure to cheer him up!

Of course, there’s only one place on the server to reliably get scute: Philza and Techno’s turtle farm.

Oh well. Hopefully, Philza will be there. He’s a little easier to deal with than Technoblade.

But first, he is going to go to Niki’s bakery to order the cookies to pick up before he meets with Tommy.

Whistling to himself, he walks down the Prime Path a while, skipping over the red vines littering the trail. Then, he decides to take the long way to Niki’s bakery, enjoying the warm weather in the Greater SMP.

As he approaches, he sees Niki outside, pink hair flowing in the wind.

“Niki!” Tubbo calls out with a grin.

She looks up in surprise, but she grins when she sees him. “Tubbo!”

“I want to order some cookies to pick up later today!” He says as he approaches.

She smiles. “Ooh, straight to business, I see.”

He shrugs sheepishly. “It’s a gift for someone,” he says.

“Oh? And who’s the lucky person?” She asks, tone light.

“Tommy! I figured I’d do something nice for him!”

Niki pauses at that, her expression surprised and confused. After a moment though, she snaps out of it. “Really?” She asks.

Tubbo decided to chalk it up to the fact that as of late, Niki hasn’t been the fondest of Tommy. “Well, he is my best friend, it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise,” he says defensively.

“Oh, no, sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Niki says, stumbling over her words, but Tubbo waves a hand with a smile. 

“I know you didn’t.”

She flushes, clearly embarrassed. “Anyways, what kind of cookies would you like?”

“Oh, how bout a dozen chocolate chip ones? Those are his favorite,” Tubbo says with a grin.

Niki nods. “I can do that.”

“And I’ll give you the payment when I pick them up?” Tubbo asks, smiling.

Niki waves her hand. “No, no. I won’t make you pay, Tubbo. No payment between friends.”

“But your friends with everyone on the server! That’s terrible business, Niki!”

She grins. “I enjoy baking! It’s good to have something to do.”

“Well, in that case, I’d better be off then. I still have some things to pick up before I see Tommy. I’ll see you later, Niki.”

She waves as he turns to leave. “See you later, Tubbo!”

Tubbo smiles to himself then takes a moment to check his watch. 

_ Shit! It’s almost noon already, and that’s when he told Ranboo he’d meet him at the Nether hub! _

Tubbo breaks into a sprint as he runs across the SMP, barely having a chance to wave to the people he passes: Eret, Punz, Badboyhalo, Antfrost.

He’s out of breath when he reaches the portal, but at least Ranboo isn’t in sight yet. He sighs as he leans against the portal frame, struggling to regain his breath. He closes his eyes as he focuses on his breathing, letting the peace soothe him.

After a moment, a voice snaps him out of his concentration: “Why are you all out of breath?”

Tubbo opens his eyes to look up at Ranboo. “I ran here from Niki’s. Thought I was going to be late.”

Ranboo grins. “Aw, that’s considerate.”

Tubbo rolls his eyes before straightening up. “Alright, where to, then?”

“I found a flower forest near the desert by Foolish’s temple.” Ranboo gestures at the portal. “After you.”

“You’re the one who knows where we’re going,” Tubbo replies, stepping into the portal. The world around him spins dizzyingly, but Tubbo’s used to it by now, and he grins at Ranboo as the Nether replaces the Overworld around them.

“Well, that’s true. Had to write it down in my journal so I didn’t forget.”

“You always were an excellent minuteman.”

Ranboo grins. “Maybe I was.”

Their trek through the Nether is brief, and as they walk through the desert, Ranboo and Tubbo joke amongst themselves, and Tubbo’s glad to have this time to spend with Ranboo.

It isn’t until they’re actually in the flower forest that their conversation turns to the task at hand.

“Who are you getting flowers for?” Ranboo asks.

“Tommy! I’m getting him a gift!” Tubbo says with a grin.

Ranboo pauses for a moment, looking a little bit surprised, but he quickly recovers.

_ Huh, that’s strange _ , Tubbo thinks.  _ First Sam, then Niki, and now Ranboo. Am I missing something? _

“Who are you getting flowers for?” Tubbo counters.

“Oh, Phil and Techno, as a thank you for letting me live with them.”

“And how has that been?” Tubbo asks, curious.

“Not bad, I don’t think. They’re both very nice to me. I… I honestly feel a bit guilty, actually,” Ranboo smiles a bit nervously

“Cause they don’t know that if L’Manberg was still around, right now you’d be either president or vice president?” Tubbo asks, jokingly.

“What? Oh, man, I forgot about that. No… no, it’s something else.” Ranboo looks distinctly uncomfortable, so Tubbo decides not to push it.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll appreciate it, but I’m also sure they don’t mind you being there. I mean, Technoblade took in Tommy of all people. I’m sure compared to him, you’re an angel.”

Ranboo laughs, golden flowers almost spilling from his arms. “I think anyone compared to Tommy is an angel. Techno and Phil haven’t stopped complaining about his failed attempt at a house outside theirs, or his cobblestone tower, or his den in Techno’s basement-”

Tubbo laughs, head tilting back, and he almost drops his own flowers. “Oh shit-”

Ranboo snickers.

Tubbo gasps in mock anger. “How dare you laugh at me, good sir!” He says, throwing a few flowers at Ranboo.

“Hey!” Ranboo says, laughing.

Tubbo grins. “Anyways, if you’re going back to the Antarctic Commune, can I come with you? I need to ask to use the turtle farm for scute. Tommy’s turtle shell helmet broke, and I want to get him a new one.”

Ranboo shrugs. “That should be fine. They might say no, though, so beware.”

“I was hoping to bother Philza rather than Technoblade, but I’ll deal with whoever I get. I’ll even pay them if I have to.”

“Well, I’m sure that Techno will do anything for a price,” Ranboo says agreeably.

“Twenty bucks is twenty bucks,” Tubbo says with a mischievous grin.

Ranboo laughs loudly before covering his mouth. “I can’t believe you just said that about Technoblade.”

Tubbo laughs. “Well, in that case, we should head there while we still have light.”

Ranboo shrugs. “Fair enough.”

The walk to the Commune is peaceful, but Tubbo can’t help but be a little worried. He’s yet to visit it, and he’s not sure what to expect.

What he gets does not fit his expectations: a cozy-looking house that looks almost as if it came straight out of Snowchest, with the ruins of another house next to it.

“What’s that?” Tubbo asks.

“Oh, Techno says that was Tommy’s house but he never finished it. Preferred to live in Techno’s basement ‘like a raccoon’.” He puts air quotes around the last part and Tubbo laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds like Tommy alright.”

A head pokes out of the house, blond hair and blue robes staring at them, and Tubbo waves.

“Tubbo,” Philza calls out. “What can I help you with?”

“Well,” Tubbo says as he approaches the foot of the stairs upwards. “I was hoping to use your turtle farm. I need scute to make a helmet for T- someone,” he says, changing the word last minute, fearing that Tommy might be a sensitive topic.

Unfortunately, Philza is smart. “For Tommy?” He asks, bemused, and Ranboo runs over to his house beyond the cabin.

“Yes?” Tubbo asks. “It’s a gift. I can pay you.”

Philza sighs, leaning against the doorframe, clearly thinking.

“Ah, what the hell. Techno might not be happy about it, but I don’t really care. I’ll take you there, and don’t worry about the payment.”

Tubbo grins. “That’s the Mr. Minecraft we all know and love.”

Philza laughs at that, grabbing his jacket and joining Tubbo at the foot of the stairs.

The trek through the snow is quiet and a little uncomfortable, but Tubbo’s not quite sure what to say. What do you say to the man who at least gave you a home, but also blew up your country and sided with your best friend’s abuser? Anything outside the blandest topics seems bound for an argument, and Tubbo doesn’t really want to ruin his day like that.

Luckily, Philza doesn’t seem to mind the quiet, and they arrive at the turtle farm without an altercation.

Tubbo collects the scute quickly, and grabs the nearest crafting table to turn it into a helmet.

“So. What happened to the one Techno gave him?” Philza asks.

Tubbo shrugs. “It broke, Tommy said. Wore it too much. He really liked it.”

Philza’s expression softens at that. “You know Techno gave it to him, right?”

Tubbo nods. “Yeah. I think he misses Techno, just a little bit. Even if he won’t admit it.”

Philza grins. “It’s Tommy. Of course, he won’t. One of the few people he’d ever admit to caring about is you, Tubbo.”

“Yeah, well,” Tubbo thinks back to the battle against Dream, that dark hallway with room for so many precious items. “I already know that. I’ve seen the proof.”

Philza looks off at the horizon, and for a moment, he looks sad. “Because of Dream,” he says finally.

Tubbo nods.

Philza looks at him. “At least you care about him just as much. I’d hate to see the two of you separated.”

Tubbo grins at that. “So you don’t wish too many bad things on him.”

Philza shrugs. “He is my son, even if most of the time these days, we don’t act like it.”

“Maybe that can be fixed,” Tubbo says.

Doubt crosses Philza’s expression. “Maybe. I wish I had your optimism about it.”

Tubbo grins. “Well, that’s one good thing being president gave me: I know how to pretend I know there are good things ahead.”

Philza studies him a little sadly.

Tubbo checks his watch and almost jumps at the time: it’s getting late.

“Thank you for the scute, but I really must be going! I gotta get this to Tommy!”

“Take care, Tubbo,” Philza says, and Tubbo gives him a thankful grin as he runs through the tundra towards the portal.

A quick trek through the Nether and the Overworld later, he finds himself back at Niki’s bakery, and in his mind, he’s counting down the minutes until sundown.

He runs up to Niki. “Hello!”

“Tubbo!” She says with a grin. “I have your cookies right here!” She passes Tubbo a rose-colored box, tied with a golden ribbon.

“Niki, this is so pretty!”

She grins. “Well, it is a gift. It should look good.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Tubbo says. “Speaking of, the giftee doesn’t know he’s supposed to meet me yet, so I should probably get on that.”

Niki giggles. “Well, good luck and have fun, Tubbo!”

“I will!” He calls over his shoulder as he leaves, before pulling out his communicator.

Tubbo shoots Tommy a quick message:  _ Meet me at Snowchester in 10 :) _

Tommy sends one back:  _ Yeah ok. _

Tubbo grins as he walks back to Snowchester, and the cold surprises him, and shivering, he pulls his jacket back on, wrapping it around him tightly.

_ February sucks _ , he thinks.

He takes a seat on the bench he made, and smiles, hiding the gifts in his jacket.

Tommy arrives a few moments later.

Tubbo pats the bench next to him. “Sit!”

Tommy sighs, rolling his eyes, but he complies.

“I got you a gift!” Tubbo says, offering the items to Tommy. “I got you a new turtle helmet, I got you flowers, I got you cookies from Niki’s bakery-”

“You got me a Valentine’s Day gift?” Tommy asks incredulously.

“Wait, is today Valentine’s Day?” Tubbo exclaims, almost dropping the cookies.

“Y- Tubbo!” Tommy starts laughing, doubling over as he sits on the bench.

Tubbo gasps. “Oh, so  _ that’s _ why everyone kept giving me weird looks when I said I was getting you a gift!”

“Bahahahaha!” Tommy wheezes as he struggles to breathe and Tubbo just sits and stares at him, feeling a little bit silly. How did he forget today was Valentine’s Day? 

“Ah, Tubbo, what the fuck,” Tommy says, wiping a tear from his eyes.

“I… I don’t have a defense for this one.”

“What the fuck,” Tommy repeats.

Tubbo shakes his head and chuckles, face flushed.

“Did you really forget it’s Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah,” Tubbo says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Tommy laughs. “This is why you’re my best friend.”

“Cause I forgot it was Valentine’s Day? Ranboo could do that. Then I’d be out of a job!” Tubbo says mournfully, but it does nothing to hide the grin on his face.

“Ranboo can’t replace you,” Tommy says. “You’re Tubbo! I just wish I got you something now! Here you are, making me look like a bitch cause I didn’t get you a gift.”

“I don’t need a gift!”

Tommy smiles at him, a little quiet.

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re my friend,” Tommy says quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Build your hotel. Become Ranboo’s friend,” Tubbo suggests.

“I’m serious!”

Tubbo smiles and opens his arms out to Tommy. “Well, you can just buy me discounted chocolate tomorrow, Tommy. It’ll be fine.”

Tommy smiles back, hugging Tubbo tightly.

_ It was a good day _ , Tubbo thinks contentedly.  _ He wouldn’t trade today for the world. _


End file.
